Minor
by miichan mch
Summary: Aku menaburkan mimpi, Kau menyandarkan harapan, Bersama kita mengumbar kemesraan, Lalu mendung menggulung merobek kemesraan. Kau belum catat sebagai kenangan, malah sibuk menyalahkan waktu, sedang aku memaki gurat-gurat takdir.


**Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko No Basuke Belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

 **Story by Miichan.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia belum pergi ke pemakaman di selama beberapa tahun, tetapi dia ingat jalannya dengan baik. Ibunya dimakamkan di sini, dan meskipun mereka belum pernah dekat, ia telah mengunjungi tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya beberapa kali. Dia terlalu tua untuk menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan membenci orang-orang yang sudah lama mati. Selain itu, dia tidak lagi menyalahkannya karena tidak dapat mencintainya.

Tapi hari ini tujuannya bukan untuk berdiri di atas batu nisan ibunya. Dia ingin memberi hormat kepada orang lain. Dia menemukan kuburan yang dia cari dengan mudah.

Di sebuah kuburan yang penuh dengan monumen besar yang didedikasikan untuk orang mati, miliknya adalah yang paling luar biasa. Malaikat terpahat yang bertengger di atas lempengan marmer, tangan rampingnya yang dilipat dengan lembut di dalam doa, begitu hidup sehingga dia tidak akan terkejut jika sayap malaikat mulai mengepak. Ini adalah monumen yang indah, tetapi dia tidak berpikir bahwa orang itu akan sangat menyukainya.

Dia benar-benar pribadi sederhana dalam hidup, dan dia masih ingat bagaimana wajahnya memerah setiap kali dia tanpa sengaja menarik perhatian pada dirinya sendiri.

Menarik mantelnya lebih ketat di sekitar tubuhnya, ia berlutut di depan tulisan dan menyikat jari-jarinya yang bersarung di balik dedikasi sederhana. Akashi Tetsuya - Istri dan Ibu yang Terkasih. Sebuah karangan bunga mawar segar disandarkan pada pangkal batu, bukti bahwa suaminya telah berada di sini baru-baru ini.

Jika desas-desus itu benar, dan dia pikir mereka mungkin, Seijuurou menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu di kuburan, meskipun sudah hampir tiga tahun sejak kematian Istrinya. Kesedihan anak itu jelas masih segar. Dia mengerti itu. Dia menyaksikannya beberapa kali melalui media - tidak pernah dengan sengaja, selalu diiringi kebetulan - dan dia telah memperhatikan bahwa ciri-ciri pria yang sebelumnya muda sekarang kulit wajahnya seperti ditarik dan kuyu.

Akashi Seijuurou terlihat seperti telah berusia puluhan tahun dalam rentang waktu hanya tiga tahun. Dia mengerti itu juga. Jika orang bisa melihat di balik topeng yang selalu dia pakai, mereka akan melihat cermin rasa sakit sang _Emperor_ yang tertulis di wajahnya sendiri.

Berita bahwa Tetsuya meninggal saat melahirkan telah benar-benar menghancurkannya.

Kehilangannya pada bocah itu sudah cukup sulit - meskipun dia tidak pernah benar-benar kehilangannya sama sekali - tapi setidaknya dia bahagia dan hidup. Mengetahui bahwa dia sudah tidak ada di dunia ... Yah, itu tak tertahankan, dan mungkin akan selalu begitu.

Dia tidak menyalahkan lelaki itu karena terus berkabung untuknya, meskipun paraanggota keluarga beranggapan bahwa sudah lewat waktunya bagi Seijuurou untuk menikah lagi dan memberi putranya seorang ibu - seorang yang tepat saat ini, dari keluarga yang layak dengan silsilah yang tepat.

Dia jauh lebih mengerti daripada siapa pun tentang betapa tidak tergantikannya Tetsuya. Dia bersimpati mantan pesaingnya. Sang pewaris keluarga Akashi pernah menjadi saingannya secara tidak langsung . Sebenarnya tidak pernah ada kompetisi nyata, atau peluang nyata apa pun, untuk tangannya, bahkan sebelum Tetsuya bertemu dengan Seijuurou.

Dia tertawa pahit pada dirinya sendiri saat dia menelusuri prasasti itu lagi, lebih lambat kali ini, jari-jarinya kurang yakin, kurang mantap. Pernah ada waktu, bahkan Setelah sang maestro itu bertemu Tetsuya ketika dia berani mengeluarkan gagasan aneh bahwa dia mungkin hidup untuk mencintainya, bahwa dia mungkin bisa mengintip di balik topen wajah datarnya dan menerima pria yang dia temukan di sana.

Melihat ke belakang sekarang, dia tahu betapa bodohnya, betapa sentimentil dan lemahnya, dia dulu. Tetsuya selalu punya cara untuk melakukan itu padanya. Dia masih tidak yakin mengapa ini terjadi, mengapa dia bahkan menarik perhatiannya di pertemuan pertama.

Dia sudah berada di industri hiburan selama bertahun-tahun, dan telah ada parade yang hampir tak berujung dari para penari cantik dan gadis-gadis paduan suara.

Tetsuya tidak terlalu cantik; oh, dia jauh lebih jelek, tapi itu lah yang mereka semua pikir .

Tetsuya selalu terlihat sangat pucat, kurus, dan pemalu, hampir tampak sakit-sakitan dengan wajah minim ekspresi dan matanya yang besar. Suaranya juga bukan alasannya.

Dia memperhatikannya bahkan sebelum dia tahu bahwa dia bisa melakukan lebih dari sekadar bernyanyi .

Tidak, dia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan dia menginginkannya, tapi setidaknya dia tahu mengapa dia masih tidak bisa melupakannya, mengapa dia masih tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi. Dengan hati-hati menarik salah satu mawar bebas yang menghiasi kuburan Tetsuya, dia membaliknya di tangannya beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memasukkannya ke dalam kerahnya.

Itu mengingatkannya pada malam kemenangannya, lengannya penuh dengan mawar, aroma memalukan yang menguasai indranya, senyumnya membutakannya. Ini mengingatkannya pada ciuman.

Suara Mobil yang mendekat menariknya dari lamunannya. Dia melihat ke langit yang mendung.

Dia tidak pernah menjadi orang yang religius, tetapi dia menemukan dirinya berharap, demi sang Phantom, bahwa bagaimanapun juga di ada surga.

Saat dia mendekat ke pintu gerbang, dia hampir tertawa mendengar ironi itu.

Buket di lengan pria itu dan seorang anak kecil yang ada di gendongan ayahnya.

Dia menarik kerah bajunya, berharap bahwa dia tidak akan dikenali ketika mereka melewati satu sama lain, tapi tentu saja dia tidak begitu beruntung.

Akashi sedikit menunduk ke arahnya. Kesopanan yang terbaik.

"Selamat siang. Mayuzumi Chihiro-san ? Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, sebentar, di Paris. Istriku sangat mengagumi semua Karyamu ..."

Chihiro merasa topeng tidak dikenalnya meluncur dengan kuat ke tempatnya, mengeraskan garis di wajahnya. . Itu adalah salah satu yang selalu dia berikan kepada dunia, yang pernah dia harapkan - dengan sia-sia - bahwa Tetsuya akan dapat melihatnya, tetapi itu terlalu bagus, terlalu sempurna. Dia telah memainkan peran tiran yang jengkel begitu lama sehingga dia menjadi karakternya.

"Ya, Tuan Akashi Seijuurou, Saya ingat." Dia berhenti sejenak, melirik anak laki-laki yang mengintipnya dari belakang kaki ayahnya. Rambut Sewarna langit musim panas yang cerah , sewarna dengan dua bola mata bulat besar yang dipasang di wajah yang datar... Hampir menyakitkan untuk melihat anak itu, dan dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana Seijuurou bisa tahan ?.

"Aku mendengar tentang apa yang terjadi. Aku minta maaf atas kehilanganmu." Dan itu benar tentang perasaannya , Chihiro berpikir saat dia akan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju stasiun kereta.

Dia menyesal atas kehilangan yang dialami Seijuurou. Tapi dia bersedih untuk dirinya sendiri.

 **Tamat**.


End file.
